1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capturing apparatus, a control method therefor, and a computer program.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, digital video cameras using randomly accessible recording media such as an optical disk, hard disk drive, and flash memory, in addition to a conventionally known magnetic tape have become widespread as apparatuses for recording videos. Some manufacturers compete against each other in terms of advanced functions and higher performance of such widespread video cameras.
To satisfy user's need to beautifully shoot an object, for example, a function of setting details of image quality adjustment of a video camera body, and a skin detail function as part of the setting function are provided. The skin detail function aims, when shooting the person, to select and set the skin color region of a person, and beautifully represent the skin of the person by decreasing the detail level with respect to the luminance signal within the range of the skin color region. In this case, the user can select and set a color region by selecting numerical values for “hue”, “color density”, and “range of color region” in the skin color region setting menu of the video camera body.
Furthermore, the user can measure the tint of a video signal by connecting a vectorscope device to the video camera body. There is provided an apparatus which includes the tint measurement function of the vectorscope in a video camera body, and has a waveform display function of facilitating confirmation of the tint of an object by displaying the characteristics of the tint of a video signal on the panel of the video camera (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-247608).